Sheriff Blubs
|alias = |personality = |birthday = 50s |occupation = Sheriff of Roadkill County Dusk 2 Dawn worker (formerly) |alliance = Gravity Falls Police Department |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family =Deputy Durland (love interest) |pets = |friends = Deputy Durland Toby Determined Steve Soos Ramirez |minions = |enemies = |likes = Deputy Durland Lunch breaks Gideon Gleeful (formerly) Goofing off Coffee |dislikes = Working |weapons = Baton Taser |quote = "I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long slow sip from my cup of coffee." }}Sheriff Daryl Blubs (born mid-1950s to early-1960s) is the lazy, bumbling head of the Gravity Falls Police Department and Deputy Durland's partner. History Early life In 2002, Blubs had a large afro. At some point, he learned about the Northwest Cover-up and was trained to protect the conspiracy from prying eyes. Season 1 He is first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," alongside Deputy Durland at the Lake Gravity Falls. They, alongside a crowd of people, laugh at Old Man McGucket's story about the mysterious Gobblewonker destroying his boat. It is later shown that he and the Deputy had arrested Stan and gave him a tracking device that he must wear around his ankle. He is next seen in "Headhunters," when he and Durland are called to the crime scene when Wax Stan is murdered, and declares the case is unsolvable. When Dipper volunteered to help solve the case, Blubs and Durland believe an adorable "city boy" like Dipper couldn't possibly solve the crime. Blubs tells him he should leave the investigating to the grownups, then leaves with Durland to see a "23-16" (watch someone fit an entire cantaloupe in their mouth). Later, Blubs and Durland raid Toby Deternined's Gravity Falls Gossiper when Dipper accuses him of being the murderer; however, he is proven innocent by security footage. Later, after Dipper successfully defeats the wax men, Blubs and Durland drive up to the Mystery Shack, and Blubs tells Dipper he's confident he couldn't solve the case, and takes a long sip of his coffee. When Dipper informs him that he had solved the case, the sheriff is shocked and spews his drink into Durland's face, causing them both to drive away and crash. Blubs is a huge fan of Gideon Gleeful. He went to the Tent of Telepathy on the same night as Mabel, Dipper, and Soos to watch his show. During the music number, Gideon "sensed" that he had been there before, given by the huge amount of merchandise the sheriff had bought. He appears in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at the Greasy's Diner. Using a radar gun, Durland records how fast Blubs can eat an entire stack of pancakes. He is later seen in downtown when one of the fire hydrants is destroyed. Blubs and Durland decide to take off their uniforms and run around the fire hydrant in circles many times, rather than solving the mystery. In the episode "Irrational Treasure," Blubs and Durland are the announcers of the ceremony at Pioneer Day. When an elderly lady in the crowd's purse is stolen, the sheriff pays more attention to Deputy Durland ringing his bell. Later on in the episode, a dispatcher gives the sheriff and his Deputy orders to apprehend Dipper and Mabel before they can discover Gravity Falls' secret: that it was founded by the embarrassing 8½ President of the United States, Quentin Trembley. Later, Blubs and Durland successfully catch Dipper and Mabel by following a trail of candy wrappers Mabel accidentally leaves behind. The sheriff tells them that finding Trembley's body is his and Durland's special mission, and now that they found it, they can't let Dipper and Mabel talk about it. They decide to escort Dipper and Mabel to Washington, D.C., along with the rest of the evidence of Trembley's existence. They then attempt to halt Trembley, Mabel, and Dipper's escape. They corner the trio on top of the train. However, Trembley, realizing that he is technically president, orders the sheriff and Deputy to cease chasing them and take a vacation, an order which they readily follow, because they both wanted a vacation. Blubs appears in "The Time Traveler's Pig," riding the ferris wheel with Deputy Durland at the Mystery Fair. He reappears in "Summerween," dressed up as Deputy Durland while trick-or-treating. Deputy Durland is dressed up as Blubs. In "Bottomless Pit!," Blubs, along with Deputy Durland stop Grunkle Stan after seeing a bear drive his car. Stan lies to the officers by claiming that a doctor has assigned him a seeing-eye bear. He then gives Sheriff Blubs a fake doctor's note signed by "Dr. Medicine." Later, Blubs and Durland shows up at Stan's house after discovering that there is no Dr. Medicine in Gravity Falls. Stan, who had a pair of Truth Telling Teeth, admits that he lied to them, as well as admitting some of his previous crimes. Before Blubs could arrest Stan, Mabel reluctantly lies to cover for her uncle, saying that he is secretly a crime fiction author and he was telling them about a character in his upcoming book, which the officers believed. In "The Deep End," Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland appear at the Gravity Falls Pool. When Durland puts sunscreen on Blubs' back, Wendy tosses a rescue buoy at the two cops, which scares them and prevents them from moving. They are later seen sleeping inside their police car at night. When Dipper is chasing Mabel through the town in a golf cart, Blubs and Durland are awakened by the noise the vehicles made. They are oblivious to the fact that the twins are speeding, as Durland comments that the sound was probably from their dream. In "Carpet Diem," Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland watch from their squad car as Old Man McGucket chases Soos (who was trapped in Waddles' body at the time). Blubs remarks that his horoscope came true, then he and Durland start talking about their star signs. They later go to the Mystery Shack to investigate a report of "excessive giggling," and briefly switch bodies with Candy, Dipper, and Grenda, thanks to the Electron Carpet. In "Boyz Crazy," Blubs and Durland arrest Ergman Bratsman for not having a rear license plate on his car. In "Land Before Swine," Blubs and Durland are sitting in their police car while Blubs helps Durland try to finish a maze puzzle. Suddenly, a pterodactyl rips the roof off of the car, and, instead of reporting the incident, they decide to take a drive in their makeshift convertible. In "Gideon Rises," he and Durland are told by an irate Gideon to arrest Dipper and Mabel. When Stan arrives and reveals that Gideon has been spying on the whole town, Blubs tearfully arrests Gideon instead. Shorts In the animated short "TV Shorts 2," Blubs is shown to have a TV show called Teenz Talk with Deputy Durland. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," he and Durland show up at the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, announcing that they had been getting complaints about the noise. They then say that they "want in." They are later seen rapping together. In "Blendin's Game," a younger Blubs is briefly seen when Dipper and Mabel travel ten years into the past. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," he is among the townsfolk who are camped outside Northwest Manor. When Pacifica lets everyone in, he runs to one of the food tables and starts eating cookies. In "Not What He Seems," he asks the Pines family if they have a permit for the fireworks they are firing, but leaves them alone after Stan asks him if he and Deputy Durland "have a permit for being totally lame," to which he says, "I can't argue with that." Later on, he is seen trying to smash a piñata during Stan's escape from the police department. In "A Tale of Two Stans," his younger self is seen in the Dusk 2 Dawn along with other residents of Gravity Falls, talking about the mysterious shack in the woods that does spooky science experiments. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," he is seen "FCLORPing" with Soos, Deputy Durland and Toby Determined. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he leads the town meeting to discuss the new mayor. He is seen in the police car with Deputy Durland listening to Stan's radio interview, as well as on Main Street as Stan walks by, and is among the voters throwing bird seed during the Friday debate. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," he mourns the fact that his Deputy Durland is turned to stone and taken by an Eye-Bat. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he is revealed to have avoided capture or madness and has joined Stan's group of survivors, who reside in the Mystery Shack. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," he is teamed together with the rest of the resistance and combines his efforts with theirs to help save Durland, and the world. He is eventually re-united with Durland after the human throne was disassembled, and is later seen enforcing the "Never Mind All That" act with him after the events of Weirdmageddon. Personality Sheriff Blubs works with his partner, Deputy Durland. They are known as the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. He is seen as somewhat of an incompetent policeman throughout the series. Despite his ineptitude, he looks down on others attempting their own detective work, like Dipper. He and Deputy Durland seem to like to do pointless activities instead of really working. (Ex. Running around a broken fire hydrant without their shirts, using a radar speed gun to see how fast they can eat pancakes, and watching "Steve" fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth). It is also seen that Sheriff Blubs doesn't like Dipper, proving by calling him a "City Boy," this also confirms that the sheriff does not like people from the city or it shows that he has a hatred towards those who question his authority and decisions. His favorite place to go for vacation is a water park in Great Lake, Michigan. Relationships Durland and Blubs have a very close relationship. It is known that they have sleepovers and go on vacation together, and Blubs frequently compliments Durland and talks about how much he enjoys Durland's company. They demonstrate a shared liking towards simple and childish interests. Whenever Durland is in trouble, Blubs becomes overwhelmed with concern. They are not adverse to hugging or putting their arms around each-other, and they exchange friendship bracelets. Occasionally, the show hints that their relationship is romantic. This has been confirmed outside of the series when Alex Hirsch and Dana Terrace hosted their first charity livestreamhttps://youtu.be/T9lY_rVWg_s?t=7480. Appearance Sheriff Blubs is a black older man with gray hair and a gray mustache. He's a bit on the short side, and as his name might imply, and heavyset. While on duty he wears a standard Police uniform, consisting of a light green shirt with a gold star on it, dark green pants, black boots, yellow and dark green shoulder patches, a black belt with a gold belt buckle that is engraved with the letter "B," a night stick, a white undershirt, black sunglasses, and a khaki-colored ranger hat with a gold shield symbol on it. Sightings Quotes Trivia *In Alex Hirsch's and Dana Terrace's first Charity Draw-A-Thon, Alex confirmed fans' inquiries that Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland are in fact a couple https://youtu.be/T9lY_rVWg_s?t=9944. *Blubs is seen without his glasses only three times, in "Summerween", "Gideon Rises", and "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls". es:Comisario Blubs ru:Шериф Блабс pl:Szeryf Blubs nl:Sheriff Blubs pt:Sheriff Blubs bg:Шериф Лубс Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Law enforcement Category:LGBT